Mama's Radio
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: In this story, Eric is a famous country singer, songwriter whose manager has contacted him with the idea of writing his own biography. Enter Sookie who is contracted to write the biography for Eric, and watch as the two of them spend time together, go on tour and work on their story. All Human! Rated M For Lemons! And snotty nosed girlfriends!
1. Mama's Radio

**I know I still have a whole lot of stories that I have been working on and still haven't finished, but I got this idea earlier on and it just wouldn't leave me alone until I had the first chapter written, anyways, I now present to you the very first chapter of "Mama's Radio". As per usual, I have no idea where the story is going or how long that is going to last, but enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. The title comes from a song by a singer called Anthony McBrien, he is definitely worth a listen to on YouTube, especially this song. **

EPOV

"Are you for real?" I asked, staring at my manager as if he had two heads.

"Yes, Eric. I am completely for real. I think that writing an biography would be a great move for you, and you have received numerous offers over the past while from several different publishing companies, I think that you should seriously consider it" Harry said.

"No. There is no way in hell that I will be writing an autobiography. I want to keep my private life … well, you know – private" I replied, in a considerably calmer tone, while running a stressed hand through my hair – to say that it had been a long time would be an understatement of the century, or year (ha ha).

"I hear what you are saying Eric, but you have been around the country music scene for seven years now, and you are the guy that the media credits with bringing country music to the town. You are a phenomenal song writer and it's something that not a lot of younger country singers have done" Harry encouraged, seemingly convinced that this was going to be a good idea.

I, however, wasn't so convinced by that.

"What happens in twenty years then?" I asked.

"What about twenty years?" Harry answered.

"Whenever I am at the end of my career, and they want me to do another biography?" I questioned.

"Well that is simple enough Eric. In this biography you write about the first twenty five years of your life – which would bring you up to where you are currently standing, and then if you want to release a second one in twenty or thirty, even forty years on from now, you could write about what happens from now on up to wherever you are at the time of writing the second book" Harry said, with a small smile on his face, and presumably he was thinking that he might be wearing me down with all of his sensible and well-reasoned arguments.

"What about the fact that Eric is an absolutely useless writer? I mean, he can write music but that is about it" interrupted a voice from behind, and I turned around to see my younger sister Pam standing there in all of her flashy gear, looking as bored as usual.

"Why thank you for all of your encouragement, Pam. But, all joking aside, you do have a valid point. I can't write anything decent to save my life unless it's a song" I said.

"Well then why don't you get someone to write it for you?" Harry said.

"So I won't actually have to do any writing at all in this biography of mine?" I questioned, sounding a little sceptical about it.

"You will be involved, you just don't have to worry about putting anything down into proper sentences, let alone a book" Harry said, and I thought about that for a moment.

"Can I sleep on it and then get back to you on it. I'm undecided – I mean, it's not a complete no, now that I know I don't actually have to do any of the writing myself, but then again you – the both of you know how much that I value my privacy" I said slowly, carefully thinking about each and every word that was coming out of my mouth before I said it, which was a nuance for me, I did have to say.

"Certainly, Eric. Take all of the time that you need on this – trust me whenever I say that these deals aren't going anywhere anytime soon. All of these publishing companies are desperate for you to work with them.

"I will think about it, Harry. Pam are you ready to go?" I asked her, standing up. The two of us had lunch reservations made at a local restaurant that we loved to go to whenever I got some time off, and this time my girlfriend, Lorena was also accompanying us, which would surely make for an interesting date, considering the fact that Lorena and Pam weren't exactly keen on each other.

Well, come to think of it none of my family or friends were keen on her, but she was my girl and I loved her, and had done for over two years now.

"If I must. I suppose it is time that Toad Face and I came face to face once again. But, I warn you that I will not be held responsible for my actions if she even so much makes one little snarky comment to me, casts one dirty look or even so much attempts to look down her snivelly, snotty little nose at me there will be war" Pam said, straightening the pencil skirt she was wearing before following me out of the room.

"Oh, Eric?" I heard Harry call.

"What?" I said, sticking my nose back into the room.

"I wish you the very best of luck with those two. I get the feeling that you might be needing it" Harry chuckled.

"You are an ass" I laughed right back along with him before heading out to what could only be the most stressful lunch that was ever known to man.

**So … what are we thinking of the first chapter? Review to send me your thoughts, and hopefully Sookie will be introduced within the next few chapters, as well as Lorena! :) **


	2. Got A Funny Feeling

**Okay, I know it has been a little while since I last posted for this story but everything good is worth waiting for, right? **

**Also, the title of the chapter comes from the song by George Strait. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

Well my baby's wearin' a permanent smile  
A satisfied look I ain't seen for awhile  
I ain't had no rings, fulfilled any dreams  
But somethin's come over my baby it seems

I've got a funny feeling somebody's stealin' my honey  
Lord I love that child, love to see her smile  
But these circumstances ain't funny  
Where lies a danger, is he a stranger or a pal  
I've got a funny feeling somebody's stealing my gal

If I came home early, Lord what would I find?  
Maybe I'd rather just walk around blind  
I know baby loves me, Lord I understand  
I love how emotions can get out of hand

I've got a funny feeling somebody's stealin' my honey  
Lord I love that child, love to see her smile  
But these circumstances ain't funny  
Where lies a danger, is he a stranger or a pal  
I've got a funny feeling somebody's stealing my gal

Wherever he is, well I'm callin' his bluff  
I'm gonna start wearin' that good smellin' stuff  
And I'll be the lover that I used to be  
Whatever she's missin', she'll get it from me

I've got a funny feeling somebody's stealin' my honey  
Lord I love that child, love to see her smile  
But these circumstances ain't funny  
Where lies a danger, is he a stranger or a pal  
I've got a funny feeling somebody's stealing my gal

I've got a funny feeling somebody's stealin' my gal

EPOV

Pam and I arrived at the cute little restaurant where we had arranged to meet Lorena for lunch, and I was beginning to feel more nervous than ever, especially whenever I thought about the fact that not only Lorena and Pam didn't exactly get on (to say the least), but also about the fact that Harry had managed to coerce me into doing a biography.

"Hi, baby" Lorena said, as soon as Pam and I had approached the table she was sitting it, and I leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips before sitting down beside her. She immediately laid her head on my shoulder while I tried not to feel too uncomfortable.

Pam just sneered at the two of us, and I had a feeling that this lunch was just going to be as uncomfortable as what I thought that it would be, but fortunately for me a waitress appeared at the table, at least alleviating the awkwardness that was currently surrounding us.

"Can I get you guys anything?" she asked, and I noticed that she had pushed out her breasts a little further than usual and that she was speaking directly to me – and only to me. The waitress hadn't even glanced at Lorena or Pam in the whole time she'd been standing there.

"Yes, can I get a bacon and cheese burger with garlic fries please?" I asked, straight out.

"Baby, you don't want to be eating that rubbish – you should order yourself a nice salad, maybe with chicken on it instead. You need to be keeping yourself in shape, after all you do have a tour coming up soon" Lorena said, gently reminding me – but with a stern look in her eye reminding me that she wasn't all that impressed.

Pam just rolled her eyes. "Eric – just order would you" she snarked at me.

"I have – I'll stick with the bacon and cheese burger please. And can I get a glass of coke or something along those lines with it please?" I asked.

"Certainly, sir" she said, writing that down onto her notepad.

"I'll have the same" Pam said.

"No salad for you, Pamela?" I grinned, and even though I knew she was only doing it to piss of my girlfriend I was pleased that she was actually going to be eating a proper meal for a change.

"Not this time – I am getting kind of sick of eating them all of the time, plus I figured that I deserved a treat every once in a while" Pam said, while Lorena gave her the stink eye. Great. I guess that I was now in trouble with the ball and chain whenever I got home.

"And what can I get you to drink with that?" the waitress asked Pam – rather politely I might add.

"I guess that I will have a Coke with that too" Pam said.

"Just give me a chicken salad – but don't put any salad dressing onto it, I don't need any of the extra calories. And make it a small one too while you are at it" Lorena said, practically looking down her nose at the poor woman.

"Anything to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Water" Lorena answered.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress continued.

"No, I think that is everything" I answered, and then with an extra smile directed towards me she was off.

"What a fucking little slut. I would like nothing more than to be able to rip her bloody head off – she needs to learn that she just can't go around eye fucking other people's boyfriends!" Lorena practically growled out, while folding her arms in front of her chest and sulking like a teenager.

"Just like you do – you mean then?" Pam bit back, coming straight out with it and she wasn't holding anything back, and Lorena shot her another glare.

"What?" I said, suddenly tuning into exactly what it was that Pam had just said.

"Oh yes, Eric. Haven't you noticed it? Every time that some guy walks past her or even comes near her, she can't resist putting on her slut skills. And here she has the nerve to blame some other poor woman for doing exactly the same thing as what she has been doing for the entirety of your relationship. In fact, I would be surprised if that was all that has been going on" Pam said, giving her own version of the Lorena glare, which I had to say really was much more scary than Lorena's ever was.

"Lorena is this true?" I asked, my heart beginning to sink into my chest, as I began to piece little things together into a bigger picture.

"No, of course not! It is complete and utter bullshit! You know that there's no way in hell I'd do anything like that on you, Eric. I love you too much to do that to you!" Lorena said, practically begging me and I knew right there and then that my instincts were right.

"Yeah – you mean that you love the money that Eric has" Pam snorted.

"That is rubbish – I love you, and not the money that you have. You are the most important thing to me, Eric." Lorena begged.

"Yeah right, Lorena. Remember whenever you dumped him because one of his singles didn't do so well in the charts?" Pam said, and I just sat there quietly, trying to take everything in.

"Baby – you have to listen to me, believe me whenever I tell you that there is only you. There has oly ever been you – nobody else" she begged.

"I just don't know what I am supposed to believe, Lorena. But I am getting the feeling that my sister is telling me the truth" I said, and I could feel the tears beginning to form at the side of my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"She isn't – baby she just wants to split the two of us up because she is a jealous cow" Lorena said, just as her phone began to ring.

**So … what do we think? Is Lorena really cheating on Eric – or is it just Pam who is making everything up to split the two of them up? Review to send me your thoughts …. **


	3. Lyin' Eyes

**Okay, before we start this chapter, it was pointed out to me in the reviews that Pam is just as equally as guilty for using Eric's money as what Lorena is, but that is not true. In this fic, Pam is as successful as her older brother and she has her own money. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Well aren't you going to answer it?" I asked Lorena whenever it became apparent that she wasn't going to answer her ringing mobile.

"No, it's not important Eric, and if it is the person can just ring me back" Lorena said, and then made an effort to slide her phone off of the table and into her bag, but before she could I saw the name "Bill" was flashing across the caller ID.

And to my knowledge, she didn't know anybody named Bill.

"Who is Bill?" I asked, my voice going quieter, even though I already knew what the truth was going to be.

"He … he's a work colleague" Lorena stuttered – something that I knew that she only did whenever she was nervous or she was cornered. And right now, I got the feeling that she was both.

I cast a quick glance over the table at my sister and saw that – for once in her life, she was sitting quietly, with just a raised eyebrow to tell me exactly how she was feeling.

Pam was also thinking that I was being fed a bit of a fib there.

"Lorena, don't talk bullshit. You don't even have a job" I said to her, trying – and barely managing to keep my voice under control.

"From when I worked in the hairdressers last year" Lorena said, and if I wasn't so upset right now about the fact that my girlfriend was fucking cheating on me, I would have laughed at her pathetic excuse.

"You never fucking worked in a hairdressers" I said. "Tell. Me. How. The. Fuck. That. You. Know. Him"

Lorena just looked down at her hands which were locked on her lap.

"How long have you been screwing this Bill guy behind Eric's back?" Pam interjected, before I had the chance to say anything else.

"He doesn't mean anything …. Eric, it's only ever been you. Please, you have to believe me baby" Lorena said, begging me and when she reached out to touch me, I immediately flinched away from her and went to sit on the other side of the table beside Pam.

The last thing I really wanted right now was for her touch me – especially since I didn't quite trust myself not to crumble and end up forgiving her for the affair that she seemed to be having with this guy named Bill, and my movement seemed to hurt her for whenever I looked into her eyes I could see that it stung more than a little.

I could also see that she had indeed been having an affair, and that it hadn't been a one time thing – something that I had no doubts whatsoever that she would try to convince me of.

Because, like the Eagles say "there ain't no way to hide your lyin' eyes".

"How. Fucking. Long. Lorena?" I asked her out through gritted teeth.

"About six months or so" she said, once more hanging her head down low in shame. Well, I bet that she wasn't fucking doing that whenever she was spreading her legs for this Bill guy. Or whoever else it has been as well.

"Who is he?" I asked her once again – not that I really expected her to give me the truth, but I figured that it was worth a shot anyway.

"Bill Compton. I met him at one of your concerts – he was there with his girlfriend, who apparently is one of your biggest fans" she said slowly.

"So while you were at one of my concerts, and this guy's girlfriend was listening to what I was playing, you were off screwing her boyfriend in the toilets?" I said, my voice now cracking as each word came out of my mouth.

"No … Eric, it wasn't like that, it wasn't like that at all" she answered, still using that begging voice of hers.

"That was exactly what it was like, don't even lie to me Lorena" I growled at her.

"It wasn't like that at all – never once did he make love to me at your concerts, or any of the dances that you did either" Lorena defended.

"And that is supposed to make it fucking better, Lorena? You have been screwing around on me for over six months – am I just supposed to fucking well congratulate you because apparently you haven't sunk low enough to fuck right under my nose. We are done, Lorena. I don't want you to contact me or come near me ever again. Do I make myself clear? Come and get your stuff out of my house by tomorrow otherwise you will find it in the nearest skip that I can find. Or else ebay, Depends on how I'm feeling by then" I said, and Pam sniggered a little at that, probably wondering if I would actually have the balls to actually do what I threatened to or not.

Well this time I fucking would.

"No … no, I never said that it would Eric – please. You have to forgive me for this. He is nothing to me, but you are my everything. I can't live without you. Please" Lorena begged, tears now starting to flow down her face.

"You mean that you can't live without Eric's money?" Pam interjected.

"No – I'm not a gold digger" Lorena defended, and this time it was my eyebrow that shot straight up into my hair.

"If he meant nothing to you Lorena you wouldn't have kept doing it" I said and then got up to leave the restaurant, and Pam followed suit – leaving Lorena with the bill and three plates of food that she most definitely wouldn't eat.

**So … what do we think? Review to send me your thoughts ….**


End file.
